


It's Always the Quiet Ones

by bashfulwalrus



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bladder Control, Desperation, Desperation Play, Fetish, Kink, M/M, Male Desperation, Mild Sexual Content, Omorashi, Oneshot, Urination, Watersports, Wetting, peeplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 14:43:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8165530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashfulwalrus/pseuds/bashfulwalrus
Summary: When Louis borrows Harry's laptop for the day, he's surprised to see desperation and wetting videos bookmarked. Harry's into this stuff? It gives him a scandalous idea-- and Harry has no idea what he's in for.





	

_“Fuck,”_ Louis swore, glaring at the black screen. “My laptop crashed.”  
Harry smiled as he made his way to the door. “Maybe if you’d just charge it every once in awhile…”  
Louis rolled his head back. “I lost my charger though.”  
“Surprise, surprise,” Harry clucked his tongue. “Louis Tomlinson, what are we gonna do with you?”  
Louis sighed. “Can I just borrow your laptop?”  
Harry ran his fingers through his hair, exasperated. “Might I remind you again that it cost me $300?”  
“Harry,” Louis pouted. “I didn’t say I was gonna smash it on the floor, I’m simply going to use it. I have these song lyrics I have to finish typing before I forget them.”  
Harry blew out a long breath. “Fine,” he finally said. “I’ll be back in about half an hour. But if anything happens--”  
“--which it won’t.”  
“Okay fine.”  
“Bye, _mother_ ,” Louis sang out. Harry rolled his eyes and the door slammed shut.

Louis and Harry had shared a flat for about a year, halfway through which Louis confessed his feelings for Harry. Now they’re comfortably boyfriends and Louis loved every moment of it. He hummed a tune out in his head as he opened up the browser. His hand froze however when he noticed a specific bookmarked page. PornHub. Louis smirked. _It’s always the quiet ones._  
Just out of curiosity, Louis decided to open it, expecting some kinda gay thing. Maybe even a threesome. But Louis couldn’t help but choke out a gasp when he saw the title, _Young Twink Pisses Himself._  
Louis blinked quickly, thinking he’d read it wrong. Is it supposed to be a funny video? A classic situation of someone embarrassing himself in public? But then why was it on PornHub? Louis couldn’t help himself from pressing play. After all, he’d already come this far. Louis’ eyebrows narrowed in confusion as he watched the young lad hop around a bit desperately before finally releasing it all in his pants. _But what was the appeal in it?_ Louis wondered. He absentmindedly clicked on another video, trying to get what the turn-on was.  
Of course, maybe Harry was just curious. It was just one video after all, wasn’t it? But when Louis returned back to the bookmark list, he saw a few more peeing videos. _That dirty bastard,_ Louis thought, clicking on one.  
This time it was a man squirming in a chair, letting out little grunts and moans. As Louis’ eyes trailed over the screen, he could kind of see the appeal in it-- having control over another person, watching them beg you for permission. Louis’ breath hitched as his cock hardened the tiniest bit. So Harry was into this stuff?  
Louis smirked as an idea took form in his head. He had the perfect way to get Harry all hot and flustered and Louis’ smile grew at the thought of it. He watched a few more videos, watching the way the guy's hips swiveled and knees rubbed together until Louis started to get the gist of it. Closing down the laptop, he heard Harry’s car pull into the driveway. The innocent lad had no idea what he was in for.

\---

The next day, One Direction had an interview. It would be short and sweet and the whole thing would probably last about an hour tops. As soon as Louis woke up, he remembered his plan and quickly downed two glasses of water, and then one more at breakfast. While he rummaged through his closet to find something to wear, he was already starting to feel the effects. He bent his knees a little and crossed his legs, a move he’d seen someone do in one of the videos.  
He heard an awkward cough behind him and turned to see Harry staring at him. “Um… we can leave now, if you’re ready.”  
“Oh okay,” Louis quickly grabbed a shirt off the hanger. “Let me just put this on first. I’ll meet you out there.”  
After Harry closed the door, Louis let out a breath. How was he going to pull this off? He desperately wanted to relieve his bladder and just call it a day, but something within him told him to keep going… for Harry. So he would.

\---

In the car, Louis tried to keep things subtle. After a short conversation about their latest interview with Jimmy Kimmel, Louis nonchalantly muttered, “Oh shoot.”  
“What?” Harry asked, drumming his fingers on the wheel. He leaned over to change the station.  
“I forgot to pee this morning.”   
Harry’s hand froze on the knob, but other than that he was careful to keep his voice steady. “Did you?”  
“Yeah,” Louis leaned his head back on the seat. “It’s too bad. I really have to pee.” He even did a little squirm in his seat. Harry darted a glance over at him before turning back to the road.  
“Well how bad do you have to go?” Harry asked, his voice noticeably deeper. He cleared his throat.  
“On a scale of one to ten?” Harry nodded. “Seven, I’d say.”  
Harry looked over at him, knee starting to bounce up and down. Louis internally smirked, continuing. “I drank so much water last night. I don’t think I’ll be able to make it the whole interview actually.” His words weren’t so far from the truth, Louis realized, and he shifted uncomfortably in his seat.  
Harry bit his lip. “They’ll probably have bathrooms there.”  
“They’d better,” Louis added in another squirm. He changed the subject. “Did you ever have to pee so bad that you thought you couldn’t hold it?” He tried to keep his voice light.  
“A couple times,” Harry swallowed hard, gripping the steering wheel so hard his knuckles turned white. _Was this really happening?_  
“You know, once I was at my cousin’s house and we were playing hide-and-go-seek. Beforehand I had a lot to drink and I was just standing out there in the bushes waiting for them to find me.”  
“Then what happened?” Harry interrupted quickly.  
Louis smirked. “I just let it all out right there.”  
The car suddenly swerved to the side. “Roadkill,” Harry mumbled, cheeks tinted red. Louis raised his eyebrows. This was going a lot better than he expected. They finally reached the parking lot and Harry cringed. How was he going to explain his semi? He shifted vainly, trying to disguise it, but it was no use. Luckily Louis was distracted, taking his time getting out of the car. The water was hitting Louis a lot faster than he expected, and he groaned at the thought of having to get through the whole interview.  
“Gotta pee, gotta pee,” he mumbled under his breath. He’d hardly realized he was doing it until he noticed the look Harry was giving him-- eyes widened, cheeks bright red, biting his lip. The sight startled Louis. Did Harry really like this that much?   
They walked for a while to the front doors and every step caused Louis’ bladder to jolt. He grimaced. Yep, three glasses was definitely too much. Harry noticed Louis’ pain and asked quietly, “Will you be able to make it?”  
Louis’ face paled. “P-probably.” But he honestly felt like he couldn’t take another step. Fetish or not, Louis needed the bathroom, and needed it now. “I actually might piss myself.”  
Harry gasped, but quickly disguised it with a cough. The thought of Louis’ curvy figure squirming in need of the loo, leaking by the minute, completely soaked in wee… it was almost too much. “Fuck, you don’t know what you do to me,” Harry mumbled quietly, before suddenly leaning forward in a burst of passion to crash his lips onto Louis’.  
Louis forgot about his desperation just long enough to return Harry’s kiss, letting himself melt into Harry’s embrace. Suddenly, a strong urge overtook him and Louis jumped back, shoving his hands into his crotch. “Fuck,” Louis choked out, feeling a jet of piss soak into his jeans, leaving a small stain around his fly.  
Harry noticed and barely stifled a moan. “We should get inside.”  
Louis nodded, face flushed with heat. He didn’t actually plan to piss himself. Somehow, they both managed to get into the building unnoticed before spotting the closest men’s room. Louis rushed in and Harry locked the door behind them. Louis tugged at his zipper as he hopped foot to foot desperately, muttering profanities under his breath. Finally, it came undone, and he began releasing everything into the porcelain bowl.  
Louis didn’t think he’d ever been that desperate in his life and he tried to bite back a moan at how good it felt to finally let go. He failed, however, as a muffled groan reverberated through the room.  
Harry watched with lust-filled eyes, running a hand over his member. He’d had this fetish his whole life yet never seen it in person, and now with Louis of all people… This hardly felt real. He was so turned on he felt almost light-headed, and his knees felt like they would give out any second.  
Finally finished, Louis turned over to Harry, who was still embarrassed about his earlier heat of passion. Harry took a deep breath. “Back there, I don’t know why I kissed you like that. So maybe if we could just forg-”  
Louis cut off his words with a deep kiss, and leaned back satisfied. “It’s okay, Harry. I know you like that… stuff.”  
Harry’s eyes widened in shock. “But how did you-?”  
“Your bookmarks?” Louis raised an eyebrow.  
Harry’s face flushed red with realization as he remembered. He covered his face with his hands. “ _God_ I forgot about those. This is so embarrassing. Please tell me you didn’t click on them.”  
Louis giggled. “I did. But some one them were actually kinda hot.”  
Harry uncovered his face. “Are you joking?”  
“Of course not. Don’t be embarrassed. I’m cool with it.”  
“You are?” Harry asked.  
“Yeah,” Louis trailed a finger down Harry’s chest. “It was kind of hot seeing you all worked up like that. Even though there was no roadkill.”  
Harry’s face flushed. “Yeah, about that…”  
Now it was Louis’ time to blush. “I’d actually like to try this whole thing again in the future. Just maybe not right before an interview next time.” Louis backpedaled when he was met with only silence. “I mean, if that’s ok with you, I-”  
“Yeah!” Harry burst out, almost too loudly. Flustered, he cleared his throat and tried again, “I mean, yeah. That would be-- wow.” He chuckled quietly. “I feel like I’m dreaming right now.”  
“Good,” Louis smirked. “You won’t need those videos anymore, because I’m about to make all your dreams come true.”


End file.
